The present invention addresses problems encountered in the capture and disposal of waste, particularly that expelled from an anus, a urethra, a vagina and a penis of a human user. While many devices have been used to facilitate capture and disposal of such human waste, comparatively few are both reusable and easily portable. Among these devices which are reusable and portable, most are designed for seated use only, many are large, cumbersome or bulky, and some require tools or significant time to assemble, use and disassemble. Still others require inflation before use. Yet others are designed to capture fluid waste only and not for the directing and capture of both solid and liquid waste or for the directing and capture of waste expelled simultaneously from a user's anus and a user's urogenital systems.
Although various waste bags and bag holders and other portable devices for receiving waste are known in the art, the need remains for an improved, durable, portable and reusable assembly conforming to a shape of a user's inner thighs, which may be comfortably positioned and held between the user's legs and which securely and firmly holds, positions and shapes a waste bag to a portion of a non-seated user and directs and facilitates capture of waste expelled from the user's anus and urogenital systems into the shaped, held and positioned waste bag for convenient, quick disposal without unwanted mess. The present invention, described more particularly hereinafter, fills that and other needs.
While various devices disclosed in the prior art disclose some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention, no device in the known prior art includes the overall structure and functional features of the instant invention. The overall structural and functional features of the present invention allow for an improved, durable, portable and reusable assembly conforming to a shape of a user's inner thighs, which is comfortably positioned and held between the user's legs and securely and firmly holds, positions and shapes a waste bag to a portion of a non-seated user, directing and facilitating capture of waste expelled from the user's anus and urogenital systems into the shaped, held and positioned waste bag for disposal.